


Is That Lace?!

by ElStark



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, Prompt Fill, Requited Unrequited Love, Stiles wears lace stockings, lots of pining, near panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica dares Stiles to wear Lace stockings. He does it.</p><p>Based on the tumblr prompt:  “My bottoms just ripped and you can’t stop staring cause is that lace?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Lace?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlesdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/gifts).



Stiles was having the worst day in the history of worst days, _ever_.

First, he’d locked himself out and had to climb and enter from his window to take the keys.

Then, while he was jiggling said keys –because he just wasn’t _capable_ of staying still– they fled from his grip and ended up in a gutter.

Fortunately, he had long enough fingers to have been able to pull them back out, but as soon as he was home he was totally going to bleach his hands. He’s pretty sure he touched a dead rat in there. He shivered again at the thought. He might have touched more gory stuff with all the supernatural shit he had to deal with on a weekly basis, but wet, slimy, dead rats were still a big no for him. _Ugh_.

Also, climbing a tree and crawling on the cement floor while wearing lace stockings? Yeah. Not much fun, that either.

And all that because Stiles was stupid. A complete and total _moron_.

Because you don’t question what Erica Reyes says. You just don’t.

Or you end up in the snacks aisle of the grocery store with a boner trapped by the lace stockings under your pants, in a permanent state of horniness.

Oh, that was another reason why this day was the worst in the history of days ever. It was Stiles’ turn to do the grocery shopping, after school, before the pack meeting.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he pushed the shopping cart down the aisle at snail pace.

The lace felt slightly scratchy against his skin and more than a little uncomfortable, and they kept rubbing on his horribly hard cock, making a shiver run through his whole body, pretty much every time he took a step.

And all for a stupid dare that he’d got himself into, because, again, _he was an idiot_.

Erica had been doing some shopping online on her phone. That’s how everything started. That and

“Mhm, these stockings look cute, but they seem of the scratchy material. What do you think?” Erica had shown the picture to Kira who was with them in the library. The three of them spending their free period together.

“Mhm. I don’t know..” Kira had mused glancing at the phone.

And Stiles because he couldn’t keep his curiosity at bay, to save the life of him, had leaned in, made a thoughtful noise and said, “Huh. They’re cute, you should get them.”

Erica had raised an eyebrow, “What if they’re scratchy?” she twisted her nose, “I don’t want to spend twenty bucks on something that I won’t ever wear...”

“They don’t seem scratchy to me..” And that’s what signed his current sentence. That one, distracted comment.

Because, where was his experience with anything lace related? Probably the only lace things he’d ever touched were the curtains in his grandma’s living room.

Erica had turned her full body towards him, a wicked glint in her eyes, and Stiles knew almost immediately that he would get himself into something that he’d probably regret, but it was like watching a train wreck.

“Okay.” She said grinning sharply, “You try them on and tell me how they feel. Deal?”

The pen that Stiles was chewing on, clattered on the desk, earning him a dirty look from some of the other students there. He made a face at them and then met Erica’s gaze, “What?”

She rolled her eyes and then settled them back on his, still with the amused expression. “I’ll buy them, you try them on, wear them for a whole day, tell me how they feel and if I’m right and they’re scratchy, you’re going to give me back my twenty bucks, otherwise I’ll buy another pair for myself.”

“And what about the pair you’d be giving me?” Stiles asked, faintly conscious that his mouth might be hanging open a little.

Erica waved a hand at him, “You can keep ‘em.” The grin back on her face, “So, deal?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. It was obvious that Erica was daring him, she didn’t think he’d take it. But if there’s one thing that the Stilinskis never do, is back out from a dare.

Although he doubted great grandpa Albert had lace stockings in mind when he first said it.

But whatever, these are modern times anyway. “Deal.”

 

So, yesterday he’d found the new packet in his locker and today he’d wore them under his pants. That felt that much tighter with the added lace layer.

He tried to take another deep breath through his nose and tried not to come concentrating on clearing his head to choose the brands of chips the various members of the pack preferred.

“ _Fuck_.” He cursed softly as another shiver ran through his spine when he reached for the Cheetos, his pants straining at the movement and making him see stars.

Someone brushed his shoulder as they took the chips for him, and he jumped, turning around wide eyed. _“Derek?!”_

It was in fact their dear grumpy alpha there with him, in the grocery store, looking at him with an amused expression. “Stiles.” He deadpanned.

Stiles flailed, taking a step back to keep a safe distance between them. He’d die of mortification if Derek smelled the arousal he was sure he reeked of, and thought it was for him. Which it _wasn’t._ Not that time anyway. And Derek didn’t feel that way towards him, so. “What are you doing here?!” He was also conscious of the fact that his voice was a little higher and breathless than normal, but right now, it was really hard to control, while trying not to come in his pants too.

Derek raised his eyebrows and Stiles envisioned dead kittens to try kill the boner, because right now even eyebrows were enough for him. Scratch that. Anything that Derek did was enough for him to lose the thin control he had. “It’s my turn to do the grocery shopping.”

That made Stiles pause, “ _What_?” he shook his head, “Nope, it’s _mine_.”

“No.” Derek said slowly, “It’s _mine_. Second week of the month. Yours the third. Next week.”

Stiles frowned, “What day is it?”

“The tenth.” Derek seemed concerned now, “Stiles, are you okay? You look flushed.”

“I’m fine! Perfectly fine. Just fine. Fine.”

Derek narrowed his eyes, “If there’s something, you can talk-”

“I said, I’m fine.” Stiles turned and let out a huff looking down at the things he had in the cart.

Derek was beside him after a pause. He hummed, “Well, look at that you got everything I didn’t get still.” He said holding up his basket. “Looks like we’re a good team, even unconsciously.” He said with the little smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners, and that made Stiles heart ache in a way that made him want to cry.

Their relationship had done some serious, _great_ , developments. Stiles could confidently say that they were, in fact, _friends_ now. And it made him in equal parts immensely happy _and_ miserable.

Because in those months they’d spent together, knowing each other, learning to really respect and count on one another, Stiles might have done the stupidest thing he could’ve ever done and fell for the guy.

He would stay awake for hours at night, dreaming about how it would be to date Derek. Hold his hand, kiss him when he’d roll his eyes at one of Stiles’ snarky comments but with a fond smile stretching his lips. Hug him _just because._

But Derek clearly saw him as another member of the pack. Someone to banter with, someone to share a dumb joke with, but not someone to date. I mean, how could he want to date someone like Stiles? A high school kid, albeit a senior one, too loud and annoying to his own friends?

He probably wouldn’t want to date himself either, so what would Derek do with him? Nothing. That’s why he needed to get over _this,_ whatever this was, and make sure that Derek wouldn’t pick up on it.

“That’s great.” He said unemotionally, forcing the corners of his lips upwards.

Derek watched him for a moment, “Check out?”

Stiles nodded and wordlessly, pushed the cart. Gritting his teeth every time he felt the lace rub on his oversensitive skin.

 

By the time they climbed on Derek’s horrible –soccer mom–car, Stiles was sure he _reeked_ of arousal. The situation was bad di per se, but the clenching and unclenching of Derek’s jaw, was threatening to send him in a fit of panic.

He couldn’t lose Derek’s friendship like this. He didn’t want him to think that he was still the super horny, hyperactive annoying kid that he first met. They had come so far. Stiles didn- couldn’t take it if everything ended because of a fucking dare.

He couldn’t take it if Derek decided to keep some distance between them, because he thought Stiles couldn’t control himself, oh _god,_ Derek had been used so many times because of his body, Stiles could never forgive himself if this was what Derek thought of him too. That Stiles was attracted to him only for his body.

“We’re here.”

His brain was in a loop, he had completely spaced out and didn’t even register the journey it took them to drive from the supermarket to the loft.

He turned to Derek but he was already getting off the car. Stiles followed suite and watched wide eyed as Derek pulled open the trunk and passed him a paper bag, with a stiff movement and a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

He flinched when Derek banged closed the trunk and turned to walk towards his building without a word.

Stiles stomach dropped. This was it. Derek was leaving, because he couldn’t deal with Stiles. He was going to leave again, and it would be Stiles’ fault. His heart started to bang against his ribcage, making it hard for him to breathe.

Derek turned with a frown, “Stiles?”

“Please don’t leave!” Stiles begged frantically, his breath coming short.

Derek’s paper bag hit the ground and in an instant was in front of him, his eyes wide in concern, “Stiles, breathe.”

“I’m so sorry, it’s not you, I swear. It was a fu-cking dare, an-and I’m not dis-respect-”

“Stiles, please _breathe_.” Derek said again, his hands hovering in the air in front of them, like he wanted to touch but wasn’t sure if it would be okay.

Stiles looked at Derek’s hands and felt his face crumple, “I’m so sorry,” he whispered ducking his head and hugging close the paper bag. The crunching sound, meaning that they’d probably have to eat crumbles. “Don’t leave -because of me.” He whispered through the aching knot in his throat.

“Stiles- Stiles, please. Is it okay if I touch you?”

Stiles looked up, and blinked the tears pooling in his eyes. Derek was so close, and so inviting. He nodded and just like that, Derek’s arms were around him, hugging him and Stiles felt like breaking down again. He was so soft and warm and he tried to concentrate on the way it felt to be held by him, like this, like he’d dreamt so many times before.

After a while of Derek rubbing soothingly his back, while he held him close, Stiles was relaxed enough to brave a step back and deal with the consequences of his break down. “I’m-”

“Don’t say sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Derek said bringing the hand he had on Stiles back, up to scratch lightly at the hair at the nape of his neck. Stiles leaned into it almost unconsciously, making Derek smile, this time with his eyes too, “Why would you think I’d leave?”

Stiles swallowed and looked away. With a sigh he said, “You were grossed out by me being aroused, obviously but it wasn’t for you, I mean- there was- Erica asked me to do something and it kin-”

“Wait, you think I was grossed out?”

Stiles frowned and then raised an eyebrow looking up at Derek, “Uhm, yeah. And I get it, I mean-”

“Stiles stop.” Derek brought up the his other hand to cup his shoulder, “I wasn’t grossed out.” he said, and Stiles watched in fascination as his cheekbones started to pink, “I was..” he took back the hand he had on Stiles’ nape, to scratch his cheek in a self-conscious gesture and Stiles tried not to show the distress, the sudden absence of it, was causing him. But he must’ve done a poor job, because then Derek was putting it back on Stiles shoulder, the familiar weight anchoring him, and looking at him intently in the eyes, “I was turned on too.”

“Huh?”

Derek straightened, “It was hard not to, when I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you I wanted to date you, since ages.” He said sheepishly, but then frowned, “But if you weren’t- you know for me, I mean- I get it.”

“Wait, no.” Stiles interrupted, “I wanted to be with you since _ages_. But you… You want to date me?” he asked incredulously, “As in- you know… _Me_? Are you sure?”

Derek let out a huff of breath, “Why are you so self-deprecating?” he asked almost annoyed.

Stiles gaped, and then waved a hand towards him, “Because you are you, and I am _me_!”

“Exactly.” Derek agreed easily, “You are you. And you’re… _amazing_.” He said it with so much sentiment that Stiles couldn’t bring himself to argue. Because he wasn’t lying, he really _did_ think that. It was all in his face, which was just a couple of inches from his, it was hard not to notice.

“You want to date me.”

“Yes.” Derek replied, “I really do.”

Stiles gaze dropped on Derek’s lips and he felt his stomach swoop in excitement. “I think..” he said licking his lips. “I think we should go inside.” He looked back up at Derek’s eyes and found him staring at his lips with a hungry look. _Mother of god._

He needed a moment to process this. One moment he was convinced that Derek was repulsed by him and now he wanted to date him? How is this real life?

He blinked and took a step to the side, so that he wasn’t trapped between the car and Derek anymore and passed his slightly crumpled paper bag to him, so that he could bend down to pick up and salvage what he could from Derek’s bag on the ground, from where he had drop it because he’d been _that_ concerned for Stiles.

The sound of fabric ripping as soon as he bent, was deafening and Stiles cursed loudly, “ _Fuck_. Did that actually happen?” He twisted trying to take a look on his butt, “Shit, Derek are they ripped? I can’t see. Damn it.” He looked up, but Derek was staring at his butt wide-eyed.

“Is that lace!?” He asked, his voice higher than Stiles had ever heard it.

Stiles’ felt the flush creeping on him and spreading all over his face, “Uhm, yeah, It was why I was kinda turned on the whole day? Erica pulled me in this dare and it’s just sort of happened..” He frowned. He felt like he hadn’t made sense. But he dared anyone to make sense when Derek Hale was looking at them like they were the best, and cutest and sexiest creature he’d ever rested his eyes on.

Holy shit. Derek, _did_ really like him.

“You do like me.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Stiles felt his heart skip a beat, his breath hitching a little. Derek wanted to kiss him. “You want to kiss me?” He asked just to be sure he hadn’t misheard.

“So much.” Derek said taking a step towards him.

And really. Stiles was a weak, weak human, how could he say no to the man he’s been in love with, since _ages_?

“Yes, I guess I can do that, I mean you can-”

The rest was muffled as Derek took one last step, grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and cradled the side of Stiles’ face with the other, and finally kissed the breath right out of him.

 

Erica got her twenty bucks back.

But from then on Stiles started to truly appreciate lace. As he and his _boyfriend_ , found loads of new and fun ways of using it. As in, breeching-the-kinky-territory ways of using it.

It was _awesome_.

* * *

[Tumblr](http://the-mess-sterek-left-behind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
